


The adventures of kazuma

by Azazeth (orphan_account), Kei_Aoki



Series: The adventures of kazuma [1]
Category: not a fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Azazeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Aoki/pseuds/Kei_Aoki
Series: The adventures of kazuma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734160
Comments: 40
Kudos: 6





	1. The Girl

click me

Chapter 1

In a span between 500 and 1000 ,there lived a human but not exactly one and that's me.my names andy and my other name is kazuma yurata.and I'm 598 years old.this was a time where I was looking for my reason to live .it was a mission entrusted to me by my wife....

  
it was a cold night.i was living in a broken-down shack that is in the woods.well you know,if there is really nothing to do then just zone yourself out.in other words I was just sitting in a chair in the reception of the shack and just zoning myself out.and just then I heard a sound.

  
'shkshsk..thud'

  
Hm?. what was that sound even I thought I was the only living creature in the woods.now back to the sound.i walked outside looked where the sound was coming from.

  
"Ah.."

  
There was a kid near some bushes and was passed out it seems.

  
And then,i decided to give this kid some company.so,i picked the kid up and brought her to one of the rooms in the shack.well then,a thought occurred to me,why was I helping the kid? couldn't i have let her die in some way by ignoring it?

  
I guess probably I helped her because she reminds me of my daughter.brings back some memories,the days where my daughter and my son and me played something together on the weekends.those days were some fine days.and also I think the first word the kid would spout against me would be 'pervert' after all.aand I couldn't find a way to phrase it in a better way after all.

  
I honestly think that living a life for like longer than a thousand would be a waste.because well,this world Is a twisted world after all.a world where sadness and negative feelings exist.and for me well,i felt those feelings in the process and I simply just lost them.its more like I felt them too much and simply just didn't know how to feel to anything anymore.even my family was murdered just because my grandfather wanted all their assets and cash.my friends were murdered in front of me .I do not know why he did that.but my grandfather was a twisted person.i knew it all along .i...I just didn't want to believe it .and that's all and now look at me I'm pathetic aren't I?this world is a twisted world after all.  
While I was collecting my thoughts,it seems the girl woke up.i asked ,.

  
"How do you feel?"

  
"I'm fine.i have a question for you mister,what is this place ?and why am I in a house where a creepy person lives?"

  
That hurt you know!.at least try to be lenient towards me would ya?.while having these thoughts i answered,

  
"I found you passed out near a bush somewhere I carried you back here."

  
"Creep"

  
The girl said while peeking through the doorway.

  
"Again,who are you?did you get lost while taking a walk or what?"

  
I said, while ignoring that remark.

  
"I don't know."

  
Huh?did she just say she doesn't know ?come on,did she lose her memories or is she just funny in the head?

  
"What are you talking about? shouldn't you remember who you parent is or why were you here?"

  
"I only remember one thing"

  
"And what's that?"

  
I asked curiously

  
"That my father's name is Andy."

-The end-


	2. Stranded

Chapter 2

I was dumbfounded. What in the world is this little girl saying? Maybe I heard something wrong. I'll check once more.

"Are you sure your father's name is yashyeel?"

"Yes.i think my father's name was yashyeel.also why are you living in a place like this mister?."

"I..I am just living here cause I got lost and I ended up here."

"Why?."

"I can't tell."

"Well then that's fine.anyway,is there something to eat?I'm hungry."

Uhh what am I supposed to do here?how can I just say there is no food and just get away with it?maybe guess I'll just try to get some from the woods anyway.

"Umm...I don't really have any food at the moment so, why don't we try look for some fruits in the forest?"

"Okay"

Well,after that as I was about to go out to find some fruits to eat but then I heard I growling sound.

"GrrrrrGrrr"

Suddenly the girl jumped behind my back looking utterly terrified.i was about to check out side the window and the girl said something  
"D-Don't.."

"Huh?.. what?"

"D-Don't g-go outside"

Huh? What is this girl saying? Don't go? It's it something that bad? I'll just check.

"Don't worry I am just going to look a bit out of the window."

And after gently pushing the girl away I checked outside through the window. And what I saw was nothing short of terrifying. The creature that was outside was a three headed black dog big as a house.it was sniffing In three directions using its three heads. I decided to run away .I took the girl's hands and started to walk towards the back door of the shack.

"W-where a-are we going?"

"We're going to run away"

"H-huh? There is n-noway you can run away from t-that th-thing"

"Eh? Well, we'll see"

Saying those words I reached out of the shack and looked at the ground on the left side of the door. And there it was. An emergency escape tunnel.just have to go down the ladder and go and we would be safe.probably..well I would be safe since I can't really die.even so,the creature was still scary.

After taking of the door in the ground revealing an entrance underground I took her on my.back .well she was very reluctant at first but since the dog smelled her and started running towards us, quickly I jumped in the hole and took hold of the ladder and started going down of course we were lucky but we're still not safe.why? because that scary looking creature was a dog in the least. So, before going any further I took some bottle out of my pocket and sprinkled some to the little girl.

The thing that I sprinkled was something to cover our tracks, something that smells disgusting. Well sorry that had to do it or the dumb dog would be waiting to kill us after tracking us down. Though, there is still one thing that does not make any sense. Why was the dog there?. I'll ask her and so I asked.

"Hey little girl. Why was that thing here was it following you?"

"I don't know"

Huh? She doesn't even know that? Well anyway maybe she has amnesia. Well better keep her company till I find a doctor. And I'll just search for this other yashyeel that she is talking about. Not that I even know it's there is any other one. Well I'll give her a name for now.

"Hey can I give you a name? Since you don't even know yours anyway."

"Sure"

"Ok then I'll call you Hana from now on Okay?"

"Okay"

I hear a strange sound some rumbling sound. And when I looked where it was coming from, it was the little girl. Wait didn't we run away when I was just about to get food? nevermind if I'm lucky I should be able to find some at the end of this tunnel. While thinking these thoughts  
Me and that little girl starts walking towards the end of tunnel.

*************

After about agonizing 5 hours we made it to the end of the tunnel we almost felt like we were about to die .yes I almost felt like I was about to die and Hana uh..fainted because of having no food for quite a while.and then I had to carry her all the way here.and well,at the end of the tunnel was a bunch of trees with fruits and berries.and while I was observing the trees Hana woke up while I was distracted to the trees and spoke up.

"Hey mister did we make it to the end of the tunnel?or am I already dead?which is it?"

"Well yeah we did make it to the end of the tunnel So,why don't we start eating there are some yummy looking fruits after all."

"So,since I am here after passing out the the only reason I am here is you carried me all the way here it seems"

Hana said while having a expression that looks like she was suspicious of me ,but what for ?hmm..I'll just answer normally.

"Yes I was the one who carried you all the way here on my back...but what's the problem?are you suspicious that I wasn't the one that brought you here?"

"Uh no.i just couldn't believe that you were just a creep who would pick up someone just because they passed out.but i thank you for saving me from that beast as well"

And after saying those words she started eating an apple that was there.well we were in some kind place where there were apple trees,bana trees and quite a lot.well among them there was an apple tree where the apple was spotted,so I picked it up.

[Illustration of a hand holding a sports apple]

Although it was spotted it felt like something yummy as well,again my human instincts were telling me that this certain apple tree was very suspicious for a few reasons.first the apples are spotted, second the apples smell too good than a normal apple.so,I just left it and started munching on other edible fruits.and after we finished, we finally realised something smells bad.very bad .

"Hey mister, doesn't something smell bad?"

"Now that you say it isn't this bad smell my fault...haha.. wasn't the thing I used to cover our tracks something that smells bad...."

Well there was a river nearby but,we really can't take a bath from there can we?I mean we don't even have any spare clothes after all...and there are some trust issues as well,since I was already labeled creep after all....the issue was Hana wouldn't believe that I would not peek on her so for that reason I had to find a place to bath and I found one.well it was a hot spring inside a cave and there were some ores that were lighting up inside.and I was there taking a normal bath...well the pervy thoughts do usually do come to me in my younger days but,somehow I can't really come up with those pervy thoughts at the moment.

And just for an unknown reason I found some clothes in a chest near a corner of the cave.wait wasn't this like how you find some random chest in a game and like I just discovered a box of clothes.

[Box of clothes]

Well,I decided to wear them anyway and Hana did say that she'll manage the issue for her spares herself.aaand the was one very major issue here we were stuck in a vast woods and I did not know how to get out of it.

also I finally remembered what that scary beast was.it was one of my wretched grandfather's creations a thing which has un imaginable amounts of brute strength and its body is harder than metal.ugh..i wish I could kill him now..but that does not seem possible since he has successfully survived about 688 years after taking in my genes after all.lets just say that he is one of those people that cannot die .

While walking towards the path Hana told me to wait at,I met a strange person.i mean meeting a person wearing a suit is even more surprising.

"Who are you?an enemy or an human?"

"My my how impolite don't you know how to be polite, didn't your grandfather teach you that?"

"Huh?what are you saying? Do you even know my grandfather you stranger?"

"Well yes I do indeed he was the one who slaughtered every living person close to you wasn't he?well anyways I've been told to give you a message if I ever meet you here."

"Grrrr..what did that basterd want to say to me ?"

"He said something like:'if you ever run across the black dog of mine and you escape it will find you no matter what because,that was it's orders after all'and thats all .well I gotta be going now "

And after saying that the man in the suit disappeared into thin air.well I decided that losing my composure isnt good for now so l will think abou it later.thats when I sensed an ominous presence a very dark one and the one that I was sensing stepped forward.it was a normal looking dog but it had two black horns and red eyes .this felt similar to a certain being depicted in fairy tales and ancient stories.

It was unmistakably a demon

\- end of chapter-


	3. Dream

Chapter 3

Yes it was a demon. I've got a very bad feeling about this.well, At least it doesn't seem too dangerous.the demon stepped Infront of me and looked at me and spoke in a deep voice.

"Are you kazuma yurata?"

'how does he know my name?I've never told anyone my name did I?'

"Who are you?"

I asked.

"Me?i'm just a wandering demon wandering in this in world in the hopes of that I'll meet a certain person."

'so he is a demon after all'

"So,you aren't a bad type of demon are you?well, whatever I am kazuma yurata I am also known as Yasheel"

"Then nice to meet you kazuma yurata.i am one of the grand demons of hell Athen.well then ,I shall be leaving now."

"W-wait how did you even know my name?"

"Hmm I can't tell you the reason but my task was to confirm your existance.fare well kazuma yurata"

And just like that he left.i wonder what a such a high demon would be doing here anyway.to confirm my existance? who was the one trying to do that anyway?I'll leave the questions for now. while I was sitting on a rock near the place thinking these thoughts Hana came.actually,now some how I feel something very nostalgic about her.

Those blue eyes and that white hair.it some how resembles my daughter. for some reason I just feel this by instinct that my daughter is alive.while I was looking at her,she spoke,

"I've got a question for you.what is your name?"

"I never mention that did I?my name is kazuma yurata."

"Hmm...I feel like I've heard that before.."

"That might be your imagination.Well, why don't we eat now ?here's some berries I picked up on the way. "

"Mhmm...thanks"

After dinner we slept.i was sleeping on the tree while she was sleeping on the ground near the tree with a pillow made out of leaves.since I couldn't sense any danger anyway I decided guarding is unnecessary.

'I am your father azezeth.forgive me for letting thee spend most of thy life in despair.we shall meet someday if thine truly wishes for it.mine son,please don't make the same mistake as thine grandfather'

I heard these words some how while I was sleeping and it seems I still remember them.it feels distant. seems a warning from someone claiming to be my father I guess? again I do know who my father is .he is some one who didn't care for me and left me alone after failing to obtain my immortality.

I'm wondering why people always wish for immortality.without it it seems more better.but right now I cannot afford to die .I need to find my grandfather father and murder him.for my revenge.soon if I ever reach my grandfather I will kill him.  
************  
It was the next morning.when I woke up it was noon.damn i overslept after all.well the first thing I did was wash my face by the river but since there is no tooth brush,I decided to skip that step of my daily life.

When I finished washing my face,Hana was eating some fruits she found in her walks around the site.well I did the same and I found one.it was an apple but anyways after breakfast I decided that we go now to find if there is any human settlements nearby.so I decided to wander aimlessly till I find one by instinct.aand Hana rejected my idea.well it wasn't strange after all to reject that.

"How about we try to feel the presence of humans and travel?"

"Are you a sane person kazuma?really do you think you can even sense the presence of humans?"

"Maybe maybe not.then whats your plan?"

"Hmph..my plan is better than yours anyway what you have to do is climb up a big tree and look for a chimney and there you find it."

"Hmm....I guess that is a good plan, let's do it!"

"W-wait you mean now!?"

"Yeah"

After saying that with some sense of superiority ,I ran near a nearby tree and climbed up it and got to the top and well I actually found smoke coming up a line in a distance..It seems to be in North.

(Illustration)

"So, what did you find?"

"There is smoke rising in a distance in that direction."

Saying that, I pointed North.

"Well then I guess that's our route then.first let's collect some food and water to go."

"We can pick up foods while we go on our way can't we?water can be put in that big bottle I found ,so why don't we set off now?"

"Ugh fine then let's go."

And just like that we set off for that certain smoke that seemed like coming out of the chimney.

Still the words I heard while I was sleeping are bugging me.it almost feels as if that person is always observing me.no not like that it almost feels as if he is actually with me.this person called azezeth didn't feel like my harsh father,it felt like words were advice to stop me from doing something.he said,do not make the same mistake as my grandfather?I don't really think that I'm doing anything wrong either .

And again I remember at some bxdxfjbbbggpoint my mother telling me about azezeth.if i remenmber, azezeth was a God who rules over thousands of worlds and has absolute authority none can defy.though why does this person in my dream claims that name and why does he claim to be my father?well,let's leave that for now let's go to the point of that smoke.

anyways while we were walking through the woods,I suddenly felt the presence of a human.no it felt like someone is tailing me and Hana.i signaled her to stop and she stopped.i looked around and it felt that this person was hiding behind a bush nearby.

"Come out of wherever you are hiding!.I know you are there!."

'skskskskh'

The one that came out of the bush appears to be a boy about 13 years old with blue hair and black eyes.he is about the same age my appearance is.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Just instinct.anyways what are you doing here tailing us?"

"It's under my village's orders.i was to intercept some people and attack if they seem to be enemies"

"hmm? So that was the smoke after all.hey,could you lead us to your village through the fastest way?"

"Since I deem that you two are not enemies,I shall lead you there."

"Good then let's go."

\--The end of chapter--


	4. The village

It was still a while since we started following this boy in this road filled with lush green trees and wildlife.it a very quiet place except for sounds of walking through the road .

"Kazumaa how long is thiis going to taake I am getting tired."

"Just a little bit more time and we'll be there"

"Anyways are you sure it's okay to trust him?"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe? Then why are we following him?!"

"Relax Hana,I can take care of him if he tricks us.so calm down."

"Hmph..fine "

While we were in the middle of talking, I saw something interesting stuck to the bark of an apple tree that was near the side of the trail we were walking.

"Huh?....Hey kazuma isn't that a katana over there?"

"Where?...Whoa it is...I wasn't expecting to run into a sword out of nowhere."

Kazuma said that and walked towards the tree where the katana was and pulled it out of the tree

"Oh god, this is a perfect katana in good condition."

It was a katana in good condition with maximum sharpness and it's blade was in the color of black with a white handle. Still, why would a person put a katana of this condition here? Maybe it's bait.

"Hana...this katana being here, isn't it suspicious?"

"Hurry up!at this rate we're not going to make it to the village by sundown!"

Said the boy with blue hair. After that we walked towards the village and it took 5 hours while taking 5 minute breaks at some points in the trip.

*****************

Me and Hana went towards the path that leads to the village. The next thing we saw was people working on a fallen log near the village. The village looked like an old Japanese village. Weird thing was there are mobile phones. Though I couldn't believe it there were mobile phones in this undeveloped village.

We kept walking towards the gate of the village with the blue haired boy.

"Hey blue hair, why are there mobile phones and yet this village is undeveloped?"

"I'm not blue hair.my name is okane and the thing you're referring to are cryptons aren't they?"

"Huh? cryptons?is that what you guys call them?"

"Yeah they are something created by the ancestor of this village. His name is andy.we are his descendents.long ago there was a rumor stating that yashyeel was an immortal human as well."

*Oh my it seems I am the ancestor of the village now.damn now that I think of it was it the family I started Hundreds of years ago? and maybe this cryptons are the mobile phones I created under my name.still why is it not an advanced village? *

"Wasn't andy's era an advanced era?"

"Nobody really knows.anyways now let's go to meet the village elder .he must be waiting."

And when I looked where Hana was it seemed she wandered away with some kids to play.she seems to having quite fun.it was the first time I've seen her smiling.

"Hey Hana! let's go the village elder is waiting"

"Okay... Bye I'll come play with you guys another time!"

There were about 3 kids.two were girls and one was a boy. it seems they were playing with a ball.there was something peculiar about them.all of their hair has some strands of white hair mixed with them.weird.

Well the elder's house it seems was like at the north of the village.and 'a house' would be not the correct term to describe this place.more like an palace?I wonder why it's one of those olden days Japanese mansions....I'm getting a bad feeling about this.yep I feel uneasy about this elder.he seems to have a weirdly nostalgic presence.

After we reached the main house in this old I opened the door and I saw this village elder of their's.for starters,he practically the same age as me and has white hair and black as well.he looked quite like one of those people who train to get six packs and stuff.i was quite surprised to see this person I never expected to see in a place like here

"Wha......."

"Oh kazuu long time n-"

'SLAM!'

"Ah nevermind why don't we get out of here...."

The door opens again

"Ehh kazuu why are leaving so fast?why don't you sta-"

"I've got no time to waste on you."

"So fast!"

This so called village elder was a friend of mine. Something like an immortal human as well.basically this guy is the same as me. His name is nagano.he was like a person who has a crush on me.yeah he has a crush on me.it's all because of my feminine looks.he even invaded my room while I was sleeping just to sleep with me.

"Why in the world are you here Nagano?"

"I should be asking the same thing you know.."

"Do you know each other?."

While we were talking ,Hana interrupted.

"Oh yes kazuu and me have been friends for long time."

"What is your relation with kazuma anyway?"

"I'm his husband.isn't that right kazuu?"

Hana looked shocked.she looked like she as if she just had a shocking discovery.

"Hey kazuma by any chance are you into things like that?"

"Hey! who said you are my husband?stop telling her lies!"

"Anyways kazuu who is this girl? She actually looks quite Similar to you..."

"Dunno..I just found her at the place where that was my last places I was spending time zoning out."

"Ehh really?for a second there I thought she was your daughter you know..."

"What!?as if I would be the daughter of a man who isn't even related to me."

"Actually,what is your name little girl?"

"I am not little! nevermind,my name is hana and I seem to have forgotten everything about myself."

"But you know your name though.."

"Ah it was something kazuma gave me."

"Ehh?kazuu gave that name?"

"He did.why are you so surprised?"

"Kazuu doesn't have a good taste in giving names you know..I actually thought he gave your the name white girl.."

"Hey kazuma is that true?"

While looking away:

"No.. nevermind actually Nagano, could you let us stay here for a while?"

"Sure this is your home after all..."

"Okay then why don't you show us a place to stay?."

"Wait wait wait this is your home kazuma?"

"Not exactly it's more like everyone around here are kazuu's descendents."

"Huh? If they are then shouldn't kazuma be so old that he cannot move anymore shouldn't he?"

"Actually kazuu is not a normal person. He is already 589 years old."

"But how?"

"He doesn't age.neither does he die."

Well , I decided to cut into the conversation anyway. I've been wanting to ask a few questions about the sword I found now. I showed the sword to him.

"Hey Nagano, do you know anything about this sword?"

"Wait isn't that.."

*Isn't what? He seems to quite know what this is*

"Is what?"

"Actually the sword you're holding. It's a--"

-end of chapter-


	5. The shocking discovery

Chapter 5

"That Sword is a sword forged by one of the most powerful swordsmiths in the world.

Her name is Mai Lee.

That Sword is a sword that unlocks the full potential of a human.

To use this sword you first will have to make a contract with the sword. You will have to wipe a drop of your blood on the mark resembling the clock."

He pointed on to the part of the blade near the hilt

"Though I don't really have anything hidden within me?."

"It seems you do."

"Eh?I do?"

"Yes you do.the hidden ability that is within you looks like one engraved upon soul. The hidden one you have is an weird ability."

"Why is it?"

Reall?I have one? But I thought I only had that ability to create that sword that cuts souls.

"It seems that likely you have an ability called anti clock which was developed by azezel the founder of chronos time manipulation"

"Why do I have it though?."

"I don't know."

"Then?,what are the consequences if I use this sword?."

"You will become a mortal human.though your ability to not age will still be in effect."

"Eh isn't that quite good.i suppose I'll contract with the sword then ."

Saying that I left the room of the elder of the village.he is one of my friends from 500 years  
ago.his name is Nagano kinshi.then I suppose I'll take a bath then.it was then Nagano came out of his room.

"If you are feeling like taking a bath then use the hotsprings that are around the south of this village."

"Okay thanks for the info."

Then, i left for the hotsprings.little did I know that i, kazuma yurata would face a disaster while soon.when I reached there,the men and the women part was separated and a sign was at the entrance of each path.ah well the problom was that I didn't look at the signs correctly.so, when I got into the bath I was met with the sight of naked girls and women.

I stood at the entrance for a while and slowly went back and I RAN FOR MY LIFE.yes.i literally ran for my life.it was when I was slowly backing away when I spotted Hana in the bath.she screamed that I was a boy.yeah and that's why I'm running away now.

"Eh?kazuma what are you doing here?"

"Uhh... emm..."

"YOU DUMB PERVERT I WILL KILL YOU!!"

"Oh shit gotta run.."

It is for the sake of survival.yes I am going to survive.and yet they caught up to me and beat me up.ah ever since then I didn't go to the hotsprings without checking the sign.

"Finally I was in the right place ahhh..."

"Hello son of Azezeth..."

Suddenly I heard an a person speaking to me .he was right a bit away but next to me..it seems I and that man are the only people here.

"What?me?"

"Yes you there I believe you go by the name of kazuma azezeth."

"Huh?what are you talking about?"

"It seems you haven't ever met your father eh?well whatever the reason I can recognize you is that you are the son of Azezeth in soul.yes..i can see it the god soul within you."

"Wait you are saying that I am the son of azazeth the one sole God who rules over reality and everything?!."

"Yes my boy you are indeed the son of Azezeth.wait I've forgotten one thing that all humans have forgotten.azezeth implies herself as women."

"Huh?eeehhhh!?."

"Now that I think of it the humans know her as male because she pretends to be male.the last time I met her,she was almost the splitting image of you."

"Wait you know how to meet her?."

"Yes I do."

"How ,how did you meet her?."

"For your information she currently resides here in this world at the moment near a lost ruins of an village."

"What!? Isn't that the village that perished hundreds of years ago?"

"Calm down my boy.the only way to visit her is by becoming a mortal.by then she'll likely be waiting for you kazuma."

"Is that so?"

"Yes well,goodbye kazuma I've got to go."

And like that our conversation ended and he left .after him I left the hotsprings as well.after then I went to the place me and Hana are staying in this village.i've decided.i will make the contract with the sword and become human.well sort of.

The house we would be staying was quite nice.it was a Japanese style olden days house.there were other people living here as well there is no bed but we'll be sleeping in futons.the people living in the house are one woman and a little girl.it was decided that Hana would be sleeping with them.

In the night I sneak out of my room and go outside.i take my katana and make the contract.suddenly I was engulfed in a warm light and my body felt like a huge weight was lifted off me.the light was warm and was in the color of white.and after a while it dissapeared.

"So you actually did the contract didn't you?"

The old man from before was standing right Infront of me.

"What was that light?."

"Who knows..maybe it was a light informing you that you are the son of Azezeth."

"Don't kid around just tell me."

"I guess I'll tell you then.it was the light emitted when the seal of the void was undone."

"Seal of the void?"

"Your true ability the name is void god azathoth"

"What does it do anyway?."

"If you master that ability you will reach your mother fast."

"Really?"

"Maybe. who knows...."

And then he dissapeared into thin air.after that,I left to the house and went back to my room and flopped back on to my futon and slept peacefully thinking what to do next.

****************

The next day,I woke up and I was met with an unfamiliar sight.there was a girl that I don't know sitting right next to my futon as if she always was sitting there.she had black hair and black eyes and was wearing a white kimono.

"Uh...who are you?"

"I am Aoi Takasaki.i am one of the servents of This house."

Really?i actually did not notice them?how is that possible I was paying attention to my surroundings.wasn't I . nevermind I was maybe a tiny bit not paying attention.

"Uh..when were you sitting there?"

"I was here about an hour ago."

"You were sent to wake me up?"

"Yes and get ready for breakfast."

"Okay."

And so I got ready and went to the dining room to have breakfast.and the breakfast was some omlets and and some tea.it was one of the most perfect breakfast.yes.the most perfect breakfast.

After the breakfast i went to look for the old man how to meet my mother.well,as expected I couldn't find him.i took a break after coming back to the house I went to the toilet in my room.and in the mirror I saw a beautiful girl.a white haired beautiful girl staring in my face.

Wait wait wait.how is someone else staring through the window.wait what?...no...it can't be .... Moved my face and she moved as well.the conclusion was that the cute girl staring back at me was me. Well,it seems after becoming a mortal my femininity has gone to the level of a girl.if I hide my lower half there's no way even a girl would say I'm a boy.Actually, I found that guy again when I was sitting near a shade of a cherry blossom tree

"Hey I've been looking for you you know!"

"Who are you?miss"

"What you don't know me?"

"Oh wait you're Azezeth's son....Hahahah..aahahahahhaha"

"What's so funny?"

"Haa...haa..ehh..you have become so feminine that you don't even look like a boy anymore.i bet Azezeth would laughing so hard now..haha"

"She would..wait is she observing me now?"

"Yes and I've come with a message from her saying that if you wish to meet her,find the way on your own."

"Really? Fine."

And after that the man left.

\- end of chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azazeth:  
> This chapter has been completed with the help of co-creator keiko1chan.hope you readers like it.
> 
> Keiko1chan:  
> I couldn't have done all this without help and suggestions from a friend.hope you all like it.


	6. The attack

Chapter 6

Heh.he says that I'm supposed to find a way on my own.currently, I'm looking for Hana to ask her something.yes .I still remember about the first time I met her .at that time she had lost his memories.there's one more thing about the date now, it's currently January 5th 2618 .well it seems it's been quite a long time.but according to Nagano,the advancement of technology has gone beyond normal now.the humans of the era a thirteen decades ago has actually reached time travel.well wow.

Anyways I think she should be at home by now.So,I just walked home and I found her.she was using a mobile phone to play it.she does seem to know how to use it.maybe someone here taught her how to use it.again the first thing she says when she sees me was;

"Who are you?"

"Huh? you cannot recognize me?"

"Hmm..that way of talking you're kazuma aren't you? If you're wearing a costume get out it isn't funny."

"Actually...I'm not wearing a costume or a disguise either."

"Just take off that dusguise."

"Like I told you I'm not wearing one.this is what happened to me because of my mother."

"What are you talking about?your mom?"

"Uh yeah you might not believe me but she is Azazeth."

Even she did not take this seriously it seems she thinks all I'm feminine things a joke.

"Ah kazuma you could stop joking now you know.."

"I'm not joking.this body of mine is real."

"So, you're telling me that you just became a girl now?"

"No no no.i only just became feminine and a few changes that happens to girl bodies did happen to me.though I did not directly become a girl."

"Ah is that so?then stop that acting like a girl and cut your hair and become a man again!."

"I can't do that believe me I tried."

"Really that come over here."

So I just obediently went over to Hana and she took out a pair of scissors and completely chopped of my hair.and just a second later my hair had already grown back to up till my waist again.

And she looked at me with furious and disgusted eyes

"Really?you know it just disgusts me to see that the pervert's a girl now."

"It's because of my relation with my mother,i suppose this was how my body was supposed to look like."

"And your body isn't gonna let you change is it?"

"Yep it isn't."

"So that means you are going to live like that for the rest of your life?"

"Yes."

"Damn youu!!"

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong you say?you are wrong!"

And she started hitting me.

"WHY THE HELL YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!!"

"Calm down ouch!calm down this isn't my fault it's my mother's fault!"

"Really?"

"Yes .."

"Fine then I'll believe you also ,one more thing don't go to the hotsprings."

"Why?"

"Your body looks exactly like one of the girl that lives in this village and that's why if you go to the men's bath your gonna give the men a good reference to her body."

"Dammit..fine I'll not go for now."

"Good now I'll go to play with my friends, so bye."

"Bye."

"And now one more thing if you don't wear girl clothes,you'll stand out so,get some that you could wear."

"Kay"

And she left.well I decided to find how to use my abilities anyway.

*************

"Hahahaha..HAHAHAA has...haa"

There was a white haired woman in a house within a village where none lives

"To think that my son would get scolded by his own daughter!HAHAA"

Yes.this woman here is the god azezeth.she is the irresponsible good for nothing mother of kazuma Azezeth.

"But my lady don't you think it's time to meet him?"

There was another person with her as well.it was the certain old man who informed kazuma of his lineage.

"No I'll just keep waiting here for him.i know the time where he comes to me is coming..I am sure of it."

"If you say so my lady.."

And so the old man went near the window and looked through it.

"If only you will come here sooner boy.."

His words reached none.even so he believes the certain child of God will come......

*************

Well since she told me to get some clothes that will fit me so, I got some.the the one I'm wearing now is a type of kimono that girls wear.why?it's because it feels more comfortable with this body.

for the ability void god azathoth I do know the effects of it.  
So,I first try teleportation through space and time to the top of the biggest tree in the woods.and it worked.really.i was actually on top of the highest tree in these woods. So teleportation works good, what about suspended world then? I'll check. Just the second I will for the suspended world to activate, suddenly everything stops.i wanted to check the limit and it seems it automatically lost effect after 70.5 seconds.

"Hyah!

Hyaa!"

What am I doing?I am practicing with my sword.I kinda lost my abs but it seems my physical strength is on the level my original body. So everything is fine. The only thing I can currently can store inside the imaginary space is, just my sword. Nothing more. And the ability nihility collapse? Forget about it. if I use it I'll die.just at that moment, I sense the beast I ran away from not a long time ago.yes, the three headed dog beast of brute strength.

I teleport back to the village and go to the elder's house and go to open the door and warn him . When I went to warn him. He was already prepared.

"Oh kazuu did you know there's some sort of dangerous beast outside the village and it's heading towards here."

"Yes I know that that's why I came to warn you."

"Oh is that so? By the way why do you look like a little girl?"

"So you can recognize me."

"Yes I can recognize your presence so I can tell who you are whether boy or girl."

Nagano starts walking out of the elder house and when he was about to go any further, I stopped him.

"Don't...."

"It's a dangerous beast I know it.."

"You know what it is?"

"Yes, it's one of your grand father's beasts the three headed beast of brute strength."

."yeah it must be coming after Hana.i'll go with you."

"Fine then let's go and slow down the beast."

And like that we left to slay this dangerous beast. When I sensed abound the village for monsters there was about a dozen of them getting ready on the outskirts of the village.

"I'll go there you go and slow or down."

I told him.

"Got it. do your best protecting this village."

"Okay."

So after that I went to the place where the monsters were and what I saw was weird.the Monsters were already gone.it seems like they cloaked their presence and is already near the village.shit gotta go.and so I invoked teleport.

After I went near the gates of the village after teleporting to the middle of there , I saw a hoard of grotesque monsters headed this way.

"Hey you defend the village!."

After saying that when I was about to go towards the hoard of monsters, one of the guards spoke up.

"Hold it kid. Where do you thing you're going?."

"I'm going to exterminate the hoard of monsters what else?."

"What can you do you weak girl ?get back to your mama.hehe"

"First I'm not a girl,second I'm not a weak kid,third you don't know who my mom is."

After saying that I went running towards the monsters.i took out my sword and activate a new ability I discovered.time stopped and a barrage of fire hit them.then I started cutting them down and at the sixtieth second I realized that my time limit was running out so, I jumped away and we'll one of my arms got badly hurt, but it seemed to regenerate so,I just used the fire barrage again and the monsters all burned down.

'BOOOMM'

When I looked at where the sound was coming from, I froze..it was the black three headed dog.

\- the end of chapter-


	7. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3,000 words long that's all  
> 3,000語以上  
> 3000 söz uzun. Hamısı  
> 3,000字就够了

'GRAAAAAAAAAAAAR'

I saw it. the dog was eating someone I knew.nagno was being eaten right Infront of me.i was completely frozen.i was terrified.i couldn't move.my body didn't move.tears were coming out of my eyes.i don't know why ,it looks like it killed the whole village silently while I was fighting the monsters.thats when I knew that now I realized no matter what I could not win against this beast.It's all my fault.its all my fault.its all my fault.i was the one who underestimated it and didn't tell the village to evacuate in time.it's all my fault.

in the next moment when I looked at the beast with my feeble looking face,I died.

****************

"Are you okay my dear?"

I just woke up and the first thing i see is the ceiling I see when I wake up everyday.nope it wasn't.this time it was a house.and I was naked in a bed.i wonder why.my appearance is still the same.i look through under the blanket on top of me I froze.literally from shock.on the place where "the thing" was supposed to be there was nothing.even my body's gone soft now.i have developed some breasts apparently as well.is this a dream?maybe.well I think In another dream I think I saw the whole village getting destroyed and Nagano dead wasn't it a dream yeah it was a dream.and there's this white haired woman here.

"Who are you and why am I a female?"

"You don't know? I am your mommy you know.."

"Eh?wait it's you who did this to meeee!change me back!!"

"Ah yes it was me and i'm not changing you back ever even if you begged for it."

"Why?"

"Because you are my daughter now."

"Fine.....I guess there's no changing your mind then."

"Yep.and also there are your underwear and clothing in your imaginery room."

"Huh?how did you put them in there?"

"Even when I'm your mother,I'm still a God you know..."

So after she leaves the room,I just resign to my fate and take off the blanket and look at my body.i was a girl indeed.  
It feels like I'm looking at a girl naked now.though I had my breasts it was small.I open my imaginery room and actually find a closet in there.i walk in to the imaginary space and open the closet.there were panties bra and girl's clothes.

After getting clothed I go out of the room and look out and there is a living room and my mother and that man was there sitting in the sofa.

"You..."

"Yes it's me it seems you let the village and your friend die."

I froze.wasnt that a dream? 

"Wha....so that was real?"

"It was"

"Hey mom how can I save them?"

"I suppose you could time leap and stop them from getting killed."

"But if I leap all my energy will run out."

"You could borrow infinite energy from nihility collapse."

"I can only use about a tiny bit of it."

"That's enough to go back a week."

"Well as a gift from me, I'll let you have the same amount of physical strength as your male body."

"Really? That help thanks."

"Well ask me anything you wish to ask. But if course I am not changing you back and if you find a way to change back I'll change you."

"Fine... How do I defeat that thing?"

"With your own strength of course and use your brains a bit as well."

"Are you sure I can beat it?what if I don't."

"I believe you can beat it you're my daughter after all if you just chicken out and die I won't save you a next time.try your best and win.now goodbye,my daughter."

I smiled and said bye and then I closed my eyes and then activated time leap and used a bit of energy out of nihility collapse.and I returned.i was Infront of Nagano's house.infront of his door.i open it.and then,look inside.he was getting ready to go to battle.

"Uh Nagano could you stop that and evacuate the village?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you can defeat the black dog."

"I can and I know it.what basis do you have kazuma?"

"I came from the future."

"I see and what happened in the future?."

"You were killed and the whole village was all everyone was killed."

"I see then let's evacuate the village."

"Okay."

After that he got out of his room and announced that a dangerous threat was incoming and everyone evacuated 60 metres underground.well I was on the surface thinking on how to kill the dog easily. And I was at the gate of the underground bunker and that's when Hana walked up to me.

"Y-you! something is different and I feel it"

"You got it right my mom changed me into a girl completely now."

"WHAAAAAAAAAATT!"

"yep I'm a girl now not a boy. So now evacuate."

"Where is this mother of yours? tell her to change your gender back!"

"I did and she did not change me back"

"Whatever then..."

And then she went in the bunker while I also came up with the strategy of how to defeat the black dog.yeah it was simple just use nihility collapse to destroy the dog. Though it would be hard I suppose. What I'm going to do with the tiny bit of energy from nihility collapse would be I'm gonna imbue my katana with the energy.

Also I'm wearing a highschool girl clothes at the moment. Oh yes for some reason the guys my age were looking at me in a weird way.... It kind of reminds me of Nagano.

That is why I got a very bad feeling.......

'GRAAAAAAAARRR'

When I looked at where the sound was coming from, it seems it was the black dog. If I'm correct, to defeat all the fighting force of my grandfather I suppose the next one is haiken the beast of the eternal frost.

The black dog is known to actually move at the speed of MACH 3 for a moment.its very dangerous.Thus i stand from the chair I was sitting on then using a technique that I devoloped called partial time stop I stopped the beast in its tracks.i was able to cut off one head but after that it was able to resist my time stop and it moved again.

'GRAAAAAA'

"Damn..."

It seems all the fighting force has gone to exterminate the fighting force of all the monsters...I back away. And I start implementing plan B. This time I teleport through time and space on top the back of the black dog and cut his second head.actually, why am I able to cut him? I don't think that's possible for my immortal self though. For one thing in the days of my legendary battle prowess not that I'm fit for that now I only have techniques of speed with me.

I can control my status to be high on speed and we'll,very low on strength. Though enough to hold my katana. The current speed I'll be able to reach is MACH 1 for 3 seconds or my body is going to be ripped and burnt.my original top speed I get at my olden days was MACH 40.40 times the speed of sound.

I move fast and hit on the head of the beast with my sword and again teleport away. Though it did some damage, but not enough.i did the same thing over and over again found out that despite all that strength it doesn't possess any intelligence or any will of their own.and finally I was able to cut the last head off after a while.

*************

It was the next day.after the fight with the black dog,the speed techniques it seems it has a heavy backlash on my body.my bones on the right leg got fractures because of this.so it took with the medical capabilities of the village I was able to fix my bones in a few days...

"Yo how are you doing?"

I was sitting on the wall of the house I'm supposed to be living in.and Nagano was sitting a bit away but on the same way

"I'm doing fine."

"Ah and is it true that now you're a girl?"

"Yes it's true.also if you are going to ask me to be you're girlfriend all answers related to that are no."

"Damn. I was gonna ask you out on a date."

"Well whatever,what are you here for anyways?."

"How did you survive the beast's hit. I'm sure you died in the other world line didn't you?."

"How can you guess?"

"If you wasn't that scared of the beast then I wouldn't have been able to guess."

"My mother revived me and turned me into a complete girl."

"Haha..is that so? Did you tell her to change you back?"

"Well yeah, naturally I did and she bluntly refused. And I just resigned to live as a girl."

Nagano just looked away into a distance and said;

"Aren't there more of the beasts?"

"Yeah the next one doesn't even compare to the back dog"

"I see.what's the name?"

"Haiken the beast of the eternal frost."

"What a flashy name... Have you ever fought it when you're were an immortal man?"

"Yes I did."

"If it's still alive then it is flashy add the name suggests?"

"Yes it's dangerous."

After saying that I decided to go and take a bath since I've sweat too much.

"We'll see ya."

"See ya."

I headed straight to the bath and I realised something. I'm a cute girl now. So I go to the women's bath and guess what nobody tried to run after me to beat me up or called me a pervert.when I was in the middle of bathing a girl that looked my age,came up to me.

"Excuse me who are you?."

"I'm an outsider from the modern age."

I answered while bathing.

"Hmm are you Hana?"

"No I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Azezeth's daughter."

Wow.it was a close call I almost died.i didn't lie but I didn't tell the whole truth as well.

"Oh is that so? Then my name is hanako Mitsubishi.you could call me hanako."

"I'm 598 how old are you?"

"Eh you lived for that long? I'm 12."

She had back hair and black eyes. And I don't really feel anything strange about her.yep she's not an enemy.

"I was once immortal till yesterday.would you believe me even if I said that.?"

"Yes I suppose,there was a legendary human who defeated Azezel the founder of time related attacks."

"So,this man was immortal?."

"Yes he was the founder of the yurata family."

"If you're looking for the founder, it was me?"

"On yeah......WAIT WHAT!? Aren't you a man then!?"

"No a former male."

"It doesn't make a difference, nevermind so then you were the immortal human who defeated Azezel the founder of time?"

"Uh yes I am."

"Can you sign your autograph?I'm a very huge fan of yours."

"Sure come to the place Hana currently resides.and also I'll let you on a secret if you are a part of family that was born in this village,you all are my granddaughters you know?."

"Really?what does that make Hana then?."

"She is my daughter from the first generation."

"HUh?EEEHH? Really?is she? But how can that be ? She isn't immortal is she?"

"She is.she reincarnates through generations upon death and has lasted hundreds of years like that now...and her real name is Hanabi yurata."

"I've heard that name before.....wait isn't she the girl who invented the time machine 13 decades ago?"

"Wait.did my daughter really invent it!?"

"Yes she did.hehehe...are you jealous of her? Grandfather?"

"Hmph..N-no I'm not!"

"Yeah you are haha!."

"Damn wish I could've invented it though....."

"So does she know all this?"

"No she doesn't.she lost her memories."

"Really?if you are talking about memories my dad has a weird ability that revives lost memories."

"Okay then tell your dad that,kazuma Azezeth requests assistance from him."

"Okay grandfather,bye."

After saying bye I got dressed and left.

"Bye"

After I reached the house, it was about an hour since I went to the hotsprings.i decided to go to the House that hanako to see her dad by tracking her presence.and before long I reached a house that was quite the nice house.i went up to the door and knocked it.and, I heard a voice.

"Hanako,go and check who is at the door."

"Okay!"

It was a male's voice.and I heard footsteps coming near the door and the door opened.

"Oh it's you grandfather."

"Well,it's me i'd like to meet your father.may I come in?."

"Oh sure be sure to take off those slippers.okay?"

"Yes yes I will."

And after taking off my slippers I go in the house.the space Infront of me does seem to be the living room.a male walked out of a doorway and got into the living room.he looks like he is in his 30s.

"Hanako who's this little girl?."

"He's my grandfather."

"WHAT?!how can that be possible? you're telling me that's kazuma Azezeth?."

"Yes father."

Then I interrupted.and walked past him and sat on the chair in the living room.

"She's telling the truth I am indeed kazuma Azezeth the great grandfather of this village."

"B-but how come you're a girl?."

"Ah this body?it's something my mother forced onto me."

"Oh really, whatever,i'll believe you then.hanako why don't you go and make some tea for your grandfather?"

"Okay!"

And she left to make some tea.

"Now to introduce myself I am kyuni."

"Oh ok"

"And now on to the main subject,you say your daughter now still alive is she?"

"Yes Hanabi yurata is still alive at the moment.she possesess the gift of perpetual reincarnation."

"Oh so that's how she survived all this time."

"Yeah and currently has forgotten about her past life. I'd like you to revive all her memories."

"Sure bring her to me now."

"Okay"

****************

And I teleported back to the house I live in, she was there reading a book while sitting in a chair in the library of this house.

"Hana."

"What is it kazuma?"

"I know of a way to retrieve your memories."

"Huh?you do?"

"Yes there's a person in this village who can revive your forgotten memories."

"Ok then,where is this person?"

"Just hold on to my hand I'll bring you there."

"...Fine"

And she held on to my hand and when she did,I teleported back to hanako's house.

"Who's house is this?"

"This is hanako's house."

And kyuni started talking.

"I am kyuni the person who has the ability to revive memories."

"Ah so you can do it?"

"Of course."

"How do you do it?"

"It's quite simple i just have to touch your forehead and will your mind to remember the memories.if you want to revive them,you must have the desire to know your memories again."

"Okay then do it."

When she said that ,kyuni stood and walked near Hana and touched her forehead.and spoke an incantation;

"Thou memories shall remain"

"What was that?"

I asked .

"It was just an incantation."

"Oh...so anyways Hana do you remember anything?."

When I looked at her face,tears were falling out of her shocked face filled with fear and suddenly,she fainted.the last word she uttered was ;

"Father...."

*******************

"Hey are you okay!?"

"It's fine she just fainted."

I took her into my arms and Brought her to a bed in this house since hanako insisted.i am currently sitting near the bed where Hana was sleeping with Hanako.I was shocked.what was she so afraid of?when I recalled the first day I saw her I remembered.she was running away from someone or something.

"Father is that you?."

She woke up and spoke to me.

"Yes my Hana it's me.what happened?"

"He killed me..."

"Who?"

"My great grandfather.."

"What did he do to you?."

"Father,you can't defeat him he is too powerful.don't go recklessly to kill him..dad.."

"What did he do to you? answer."

With a fearful and a happy face she answered;

"He teared my body from limb to limb and told me you were dead...I am glad you are still alive dad.."

"I'm glad you're still alive too Hana..."

"Why don't we go home now?."

That's when hanako spoke.

"Uh are you hanabi yurata?"

"Yes and who are you?"

"I am hanako."

"So what is it that you want from me?"

"Um...I'd like to confirm that was it you who created the 5-jki time machine?."

"Yes I was the creator of the time machine."

"I heard that recently the time machine has been unearthed and today they are going to upgrade and test it."

"What!? someone unearthed it? that's impossible I myself had put a uncrackable code on it!maybe .....it's my grandfather.he has read my mind once.i suppose he is the one who cracked it....."

"I'll go."

"Why?"

"Because I can sense him at the moment now.also there is something I'd like to ask him now."

"Come back safe father...."

"Yes my daughter..."

And so I teleported out of the room and went to find this nefarious grandfather.i checked where I could sense him and It seems that he is a kilometre away in the north with a another person as well.i can't really tell who is it but it feels quite similar to the demon I met in the woods.so,I conclude that I met in the woods.when I teleported there there was a young man and an old man.i concluded that old man is my grandfather.so I use the power of nihility collapse and annihilate the old guy.

"Oh you're here my grandson."

"Y-you did you use that old guy as a decoy!?"

"Well yes I did.it was for me to survive after all.why are you here anyway kazuma?"

"I'M HERE TO KILL YOUUU!!!!"

After I got so angry that I jumped at him and used my most powerful attack, time stop.i stopped time and attacked him but he doged the attack.

"B-but how!?how can you still move!?that's impossible!"

"Ohoho kazuma.i am already powerful enough to resist Time stop you know....."

I look around and see the time machine behind him.it was completely in full healthy condition.but if I use nihility collapse now,i'll get seriously injured.so I jumped high kicked the air at a fast speed and did successfully hit the machine but,it was still in a repairable state.

"DAMN YOU KAZUMA!!"

And at that moment he did a move that could kill me in one hit,I suddenly teleported back to my room in my house instinctively.it was scary.waay completely out of my league.completely impossible to defeat.well,I suppose I did stop the time traveling of my grandfather for a week or so.  
And so on one week passed.the reason I couldn't do even a single thing was because I couldn't find him. I couldn't even sense a trace of him anywhere.i looked for him and couldn't find him.thats when I knew the attack he was about to do was inevitable.it cannot be stopped.like this,one week passed with me not being able to do anything.the next day,the whole village was not even there.it dissapeared.

\- the end of chapter-


End file.
